1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen for receiving eyeglasses, more particularly a pen with a lateral opening to permit access to the interior of the pen from a lateral side thereof for easy storage of a pair of eyeglasses therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people wear eyeglasses only on certain occasions. For instance, people suffering from presbyopia usually wear eyeglasses only for reading and close work, such as writing. Manufacturers have therefore developed a type of pen that has a receiving space for storing a pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,967 teaches a pen for receiving eyeglasses, which includes a hollow pen barrel having a first open end and a second open end. The first open end is provided with a writing tip unit, while the second open end has a removable cap mounted pivotally thereon to allow access to an interior of the pen barrel for storage of a pair of eyeglasses from the rear end of the pen. Since the eyeglasses are inserted into the pen barrel via the rear end of the pen, the rear end of the pen, as well as relevant portions of the pen barrel, has to have a sufficiently large diameter for passage of the eyeglasses. As such, the design of the shape of the pen is somewhat restricted. Hence, conventional pens for receiving eyeglasses are generally cylindrical or tubular. In addition, mounting of an additional accessory, such as a flashlight, eraser, etc., to the rear end of the pen is not possible.